Ice Princess
by xCROSSxGAMEx
Summary: "Every single morning I will give you a kiss as revenge. I am never going to cheat on you. You'll be the only one in my eyes. From now on, I'll never let you cry even one tear. I'm going to make you the happiest queen in the world. Until the day I die to the point of disgust, I'm only going to love you as revenge." I never thought that I would fall for the guy I hated so much.
1. Prologue

**Annyeong!(hello in korean) This has got to be my 4th story so yeah ^^;; Not so proud of myself. I have created countless OC's that I can't keep track of them. I'm such a terrible mother ^^;;**

**Tsubasa: Your my mother?!**

**Me: I guess**

**Ageha: . . .I dont want to know about this. (_ _) **

**Me: Okay lets skip to the point. This is a story about an internationally famous figure skater only 16 years of age. (Ageha) Bear with me if it sucks ^^;; One more thing. . .GANGNAM STYLE! *does the dance***

Prologue Isuzuiji Private Ice center

October 15, 2011

10:00A.M

Ageha Kiyomitzu places one white skate on the ice, bears down on the narrow silver blade and surges forward. Before her the freshly made ice stretched out for two hundred feet. The ice always as white as her hair, as bright as the snow, under the strong sun but with no glare. Light filters down in a way that warms the long, white expanse and suffuses it with a glow. From high up in the stands, the brightly colored skater circling below looked like a flake of snow. This was just a practice warm-up for her after deciding to become just like her mother. No one was to interrupt her at practice unless it was important like an acceptance letter to an elite high school. "Ageha. You have a letter. "The owner of the ice rink said holding a letter, having a schools coat of arms emblem in red wax. This might be her future decision to study far away from the place she grew up at. She has to study harder than ever before, to be able to achieve one goal her father and mother set on. Very carefully, she ripped open the wax, reached inside the white envelope to retrieve her letter. Reading it carefully, each word made her eyes sparkle which were a shade of light sky blue. As her eyes, her smile grew larger until the final word was read.

"I got in! Kato-sensei, I got the scholarships!"  
"Alright! Does this mean I have to come too? You still have to skate."  
"Yes, I know but can I leave practice early? I want to show my dad." "Go ahead kiddo." Ageha slipped off her white skated after putting on the protective cases onto the blades and ran out to her bicycle, pedaling the fastest she could to her home. It's a little big than any common home but it was perfect. She was greeted by kureno, the family body guard but soon became part of the family. The one room she was looking for was the room her father was in. As always he was in his room along with her grandmother. A reason he couldn't leave his room is of a sickness, a sickness that's slowly taking his time on earth. With great care, he's still recovering which could take a while. The soon to be 16 year old ran over to hug her father carefully as he returned the hug, smiling that his daughter returned so early from practice. "Why so happy my little princess?" In a slightly weak voice, he spoke. Ageha took a good look at her father, with his pale skin and redden eyes and a few stains of faint blood on his yukata, it worried her.  
"Papa, I got accepted! I'm going to Ouran Academy!"  
"That's wonderful! but will you be alright? Kato-San's going too right?" He was concerned.  
"Of course! Where else would I've without my coach? The entrance ceremony won't be until April. It'll give me time to think about it!"

**((Time Skip- - -5 months later))**

It was time. All ageha's favorite belongings were already shipped to her new home. Kato-san was excited to go back to the city he grew up in. To the girl, it was sad to leave her family behind for a while, she had to fight off the tears forming in her eyes. A new set of rules have been made for the young figure skater; #1: No one is to find out about her being a famous figure skater; #2: After school, she has to begin practice at 5 o'clock sharp; and #3(The most important): No one is to know her mother's real death.  
"Obaa-san*, will you still take care of dad for me?"  
"Of course my yuki-hime. You behave well okay?  
"I will obaa-san. I'm off! I'll call whenever I can okay?" The white haired girl turned around once more to say goodbye before disappearing behind the door. Her obaa-san waited until she was on the plane and lifted towards the sky. She was happy for her granddaughter will return back as a beautiful and talented woman she's meant to be.  
"She's growing up, isn't she yuki? Ya esta grande tu hija." She last said right before deciding to leave the airport, returning back home telling her son-in-law everything.  
"Veronica, do you think she'll find someone at that school?"  
"If ageha turns out to be like yuki then yes. She is after all, a resemblance of her mother."  
"Your right. She'll meet someone the same way yuki met me at her age."  
"Ryunnoske . . . come on. I promised your daughter I would care for you 'till she comes back."

**Now I know I have to edit this story but. . .. This is also an experiment story. I already gave up on the vampire knight and the very first OHSHC story so yeah. I'm not asking for reviews or anything, but it would help me to get any ideas cause I have so many already but I dont know which ones to use ^^;; Enjoy the story while you can, just as soon as I update! XD**

**Ageha: Creator-san, what are you planning for me and kyoya?**

**Me: *throws paper flower* I WILL NOT SPOIL THE STORY!**

**Ageha: *fake cries* I was joking TT^TT**

**Kyoya: you write horrible**

**Me: Dont make me lock you in a room full of crazed fan-girls σ_σ**

**Kyoya:O.O I'll behave.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Transfer Student

**Disclamier: I dont onw OHSHC! Only my OC!**

As much as it pained her to leave home, it was too late for the girl as she clenched to her satchel strap on one hand and the violin case on the other. She couldn't it either when she took her first steps into the Academy, everything amazed her even after the day she arrived to get a tour of the whole school. Her white, loose curled hair was let down as always, the blue eyes of hers scanned everywhere to look for a specific room, Class 1-A. Once she did find the room, all eyes turned toward her when her footsteps were heard. The teacher smiled at her and immediately knew who she was. Everyone else noticed her, not only the hair but the uniform she wore; it wasn't yellow nor were the shoulders puffed up like the proper Ouran girl uniform. It was a light blue jacket, almost like the ouran boys uniform, with the schools emblem on her left chest; instead of a red ribbon, a black bow tied around her neck collar. The skirt was black as well with black thigh high socks and black polished shoes.

"Class, I would like to introduce our newest student." She looked so small when she stood next to the teacher in front of the class, about 4'11 or 5'1. The girl smiled to her new classmates already wondering what she sounded like. **"**Hello, I'm Acho Kiyomitzu but I prefer to be called Ageha.""Yes, yes! Miss Kiyomitzu received both an Honors and Music Scholarship from our school. I must say how happy we are to have here from Okinawa." Many loud whispers were heard around the class, they were all amazed a commoner could hold up two scholarships to an elite private school. "Two? She must be really smart then." I was probably the last whisper ageha heard until she turned toward her teacher again. " Is there anything you would like to share Miss Kiyomitzu?" She nodded her head slowly but in a graceful way. Her lips started to move when she made direct contact.

"I hope we can be friends everyone. I can't wait to see how the year will turn out!" Ageha's excitement earned many chuckles and laughter. The teacher soon instructed her to take her seat next to a brown haired boy named haruhi. She seemed to enjoy the day like she hoped she would and her classes were fun as well. Luckily for ageha, she started to befriend four other girls and the brunette boy she had to sit next to this morning. She looked at her schedule again to see if she was in the right room.

First Period: Honors Biology - 8:35-9:40

Second Period: Macroeconomics - 9:50-11:00

Third Period: Honors Chemistry - 11:10-12:12

Lunch - 12:12-12:42

Fourth Period: Orchestra and musical enhancements - 12:46-1:10

Fifth Period: Advanced Drama - 1:17-2:20

Sixth Period: AP Algebra 2 - 2:28-3:33

"Macroeconomics class is next." She said as she reached toward the door just on her right. When she entered the room, ageha received a few stares since it was a class made up of mostly second year students. It wasn't very welcoming but it didn't take away her confidence when she walked up to her many as the students noticed her, only one started to interest him when Ageha sat just in from of him. He had this smirk placed upon his face all through class. He also seemed to recognize her from somewhere so he decided to do more research right after class was over.

**((****Lunch****Time****: ****Ageha****'****s****POV****))**

If I didn't make my lunch for today and left my wallet at home, I would have probably starved to death. So far, the only class I didn't feel very welcomed was Macroeconomics, and its one of my favorite subjects too. The school had so many beautiful views of everything, making me want to stay here more longer. Sure, I'm busy with skating and I could drop out but it's not what mom would have wanted me to do. Speaking of skating, I must work my spins, especially corkscrew spin and butterfly spin. Now the Cantilever,Russian split, and the Pivot would be my next challenge. While I tried to find a place to sit and it wasn't long before my four new friends asked if they would join me. Their names you ask? Tsukiko Hoshiguma, Usagi Akiyama, Bachiko Arihyoshi, and Sayomi Umehara. The class we were in together were honors chemistry. We were enjoying lunch until a crowd surrounded a group of guys coming into the room. All the girls stood up but sat back down realizing that the crowd was too big. I grew very curious about it so I asked Usagi-Chan.

"Hey Usagi-chan, why are almost all the girls crowding among those boys?" She stood up with a shocked expression and so did the others. _what__'__s__going__on__?_

"Don't be so hard on her, she just transferred here remember? Anyways Age-Chan, those are the ouran host club, a group of the most handsomest guys in the entire school who like to see women happy. The founder was none other than Tamaki Suou. The other members are Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni haninozuka 'honey' for short, Takashi Morinozuka 'mori' for short, and the newest member is Haruhi Fujioka. You should meet them Age-Chan!" Sayomi said. Her offer was kind but I refused since I finally realized what time it was.

"No, but thank you anyways. Why don't you all go since I'm about to leave to practice a piano piece. Maybe I'll meet them whenever their club is open." I said as I held onto my violin case that carried a special violin mama received from a friend of hers and a flute. A smile appeared on their faces and mine as they all ran over to join the crowd, fonding over this 'host club'. I haven't really been apart of something big for some time but I've kept it in mind once I opened the door, leaving the sound of girls screaming.

**((****Kyoya****'****s****POV****))**

I should have already gotten used to being surrounded by this many girls since the host clubs establishment. Nothing really seemed to be as interesting as usual until I spotted something white walking away toward the door to exit the room. She turned around and I could clearly see her face, she also appeared to be waving at the girls that were waving back. I've heard her name was Acho Shiroyuki Kiyomitzu from what I've searched in the schools reference. To be honest, I was a bit surprised she didn't come over like the rest of the girls' and left the room just as how this feeling of looking at her went. What am I saying? She's just a commoner from Okinawa and flew all the way here just to attend this school. I had to say I'm a bit impressed for her want in an education and her boldness in the classroom. I did find a bit about her right before lunch and what I found was really interesting.

**((Ageha's POV))**

I Have to find a club to join in soon. I started walking around until I ended at a part of school I never been to before. There was a peculiar door that really caught my interest, Third Music Room. I had to look at it for myself and maybe I could practice in peace till 5 o'clock; So I opened the door and walked right in. Apparently, no one was inside, which was good and again, laid down my stuff before a certain object interested me. The middle of the room had this amazingly beautiful vase behind a glass case. It looked pretty expensive so I had to be careful that was until I heard a voice, six or seven to be exact. Once I turned around, I found about seven guys all pretty good-looking too but this heavy air made me just want to get out of here.

"Welcome!" This tall blonde guy started to rant about some things and it made me really want to punch him. I looked around to see if I knew anybody but sadly only those twins and haruhi, when my eyes reached toward the glasses boy with the black notebook in his hands, I had this feeling I've seen him before.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Haruhi, Isn't she in your class?"He asked, you know , he could have asked me and I could hear every damn thing they were talking about. Sorry I'm a bit annoyed with the lousy writing the author is working on **((****HEY****!))**

"Yeah, she only was able to socialize with haruhi and four other girls so we don't know so much about her except she's from okinawa." They said in unison. Thats what amazed me about twins sometimes.

"Well, welcome to the ouran host club miss music and honors student." He said cooly. My privacy was invaded once that tall blonde came up to my face.

"AH! You must be Ageha Kiyomitzu!" By now, I walked away toward where I left all my belongs at the corner.

"Yeah. . .Ageha's such a rare name so it won't be hard to recognize." I said cooly, also trying to hide my nervousness of being here, what do you think I was doing when I started packing all my things. I was planning on leaving as soon as I could because I like to practice in private. Back to what was happening, the tall blonde person was getting closer to me as I back away.

"Looks and brains, welcome to the ouran host club princess àcho. We love first time guests." He took my hand, bend down to kiss it but I pulled away from his grip and ran the other direction, toward the door.

_Mama__! __who __are __these __strange __people__?! __Get __me __out __of __here__!_

This grip around my right arm dragged me back to the weird so called host club. Once I looked down, I saw this short blonde haired boy, hugging my arm and pulling me to a chair.

"It's okay kiyo-chan!" He said smiling and behind him was another tall person with a blank stare. I looked around me if I wasn't going to be approached by that tall blonde perv. Turns out, he was at a corner . . .Growing mushrooms?

"I. . .ah. . prefer to be just called ageha or age-chan." I told the boy in front of me as I ruffled his hair, his was response was a smile. "Okay age-chan! Do you like cake!"

**((****Ten****minutes****later****))**

"No~! you misunderstood! ah. . I was just looking for a place to practice! So just leave me-!" Behind me, which I didn't know until I stumbled upon it, was a glass case display protecting a very valuable vase, painted with gold and silver. As quick as I could, I tried to reach out and grab it but I was too late. The sound of the vase breaking was heard throughout the whole room, I grew worried. I had no money with me right now well except 3 million but I broke a expensive looking vase and glass case.

_NO__. . .__NO__! __No__! __NO__! __Ah__ . . __okay__, __maybe __it __doesn__'__t __cost __more __than__ 3 __million __but__. . _

"Ah . .Now you done it ageha! We were going to bid on that vase for 11 million yen. The glass case is just 4 million yen."

Said both the twins behind me.

"WHAT?! That's 15 million yen! HOW- - -?! Ah..! How many thousands are in a million? How many thousands. . .?" I began counting how much money I had at home I could give but it still wouldn't be enough

"I'm sorry . .So~! sorry . . Um . . . .I'll buy it from you!"

"With what? can you even afford it?" Questioned the twins in front of me, they were starting to make me nervous and they were right!

_How __could __I __afford __it__? __Think __Ageha __think__! . . __Ah__!_

Before Kyoya; whose name already know and the others, picked up a piece of the vase and carefully started to scare me, I started to think of something out the top of my head and suddenly blurted out. . . .

"Gentlemen! I"m about you offer you a deal you can't refuse! How do you feel about having an entertainer? I can take on song request no matter what. With this not only will I pay my debt, I can set the "mood" whichever theme you pull!". It seemed like a good idea at the time and I did receive a few nods. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad mom.

**Me: Well chapter one is finished but It still needs a little something. What could it be? Well I dont know what it is but I shall find out. *still dancing but to Love and Joy***

**Please ****review****/****favorite ****it ****or ****something****! ****XDD**


	3. Chapter 2: Dont find out about me

Another day comes as the girl rose from bed for another day at school. It might have been difficult to other people to earn two scholarships but to ageha, the trouble just began ever since she joined the "famous" host club. The day was almost over but she wasn't happy at all, especially since there was someone she hated, it could be tamaki but in her macroeconomics class, she considered Kyoya a threat. She has to study harder than anyone ever would

"Thirty minutes left, no skating today so I'll finish it at home."

Ageha started packing up everything, not leaving a trace of evidence she was even at one of the many libraries the school had. They would barely notice her as she walked by, talking about how she became the entertainer at the host club, everyone gave her either a displeasing look or jealousy.

"Entertainer? What's she going to do?" No time to listen to gossip, even it it was about her. Once she reached the door, Haruhi caught ageha's attention when the brunette sprinted toward her, she had a friend here that would understand her situation. Two agonizing hours with some of the schools most handsomest boys, who forced her to pay back for breaking the vase and the glass case both totaling at 15 million yen. She had 4 million to pay for the glass so she would entertain till the end of winter. "Haruhi, Ageha. You're both late." "Sorry, I tried leaving the library early but I still have yet to learn about the school halls." A chuckle lifted the air, a low chuckle apparently ageha could only hear; with the chuckle, she heard:

"**((insert a word that would be appropriate for the situation))** commoner." Her hand clenched, trying her hardest not to even lose her temper. Pride to Ageha was a dangerous thing, so was causing a scene with a rich egoistic boy who don't even know how hard she has to work. "Go ahead, I dare you to call me by that name again because I thought people like you, kyoya-senpai, would come up with better insults. Oh dear, it must be all that ego and pride."  
"Ageha-cahn! Don't make him mad or. . "  
"Or What? Get angry and raise my dept? Ha! Speaking about my dept, I came to pay off the glass case. Only 4 million though because I still want to pay off the rest with hard work."

**((Kyoya's POV))**

I remembered what I've read about Kiyomitzu Ageha, on the school system but I wasn't pleased with the fact it won't say anything more than her name, address, family, age, and medical records. There also seemed to be a password to just to access the rest, trying many countless times to just find out more, but its key sensitive or more advanced than usual. Who is she? The more I try to figure out who she is, the more I become interested and frustrated to find out more. that was until I stumbled into something interesting on the internet.

_Ageha kiyomitzu: child star then to internationally famous figure skater now._

This is interesting I thought. Lets see if they provided a photo. The pictures of a white haired girl popped up after every thousand words, growing up, having little descriptions about what she was doing or who she was with.

_In 2000, little miss Ageha Kiyomitzu has started to skate, being taught by the famous Ice Princess. Yuki Ranshiro!_

I scrolled down more till she was about the age of 7 or 8 and this one was very interesting.

_A tragic day it was for little Ageha as Yuki passed away from an unknown sickness. Will she carry on her mother's legacy?_

Her eyes looked swollen, even if it was just a picture. the color or her skin was so pale and her figure was so thin, she looked almost dead. She was holding onto someone's hand when walking away from a grave. If you looked more closely, you could see a few tears escaped her eyes; maybe she tried her hardest not to cry but let a few out a bit. Now wasn't the time to just look at photos but find more about Ageha Kiyomitzu. Last paragraph and photo description read:

_Ageha now 16 and well. This year, amazed thousands even millions watching at home with her beautiful skating at Nice, France._

The recent photo of that event was of her wearing a complete white outfit up to her thigh's but loose enough to move flexibly and the position she was in was her arms spread horizontally, the palms facing toward the sky, one leg up in the air showing off her white skates, the hair tied up in sort of a loose bun and in her hair was a tiara probably at the cost of 50 million yen or more. Her face was what attracted me the most because those blue eyes of hers shown off the excitement she must have had in that moment and her smile didn't show no sign of pretend of fake anywhere what's so ever. Was she truly happy? Hmph I don't care as long as I have information on her complete. The thought about it seemed to bring amusement to me but in a way I could use. Watch out Miss Kiyomitzu, or shall I say, Ice Princess

**((Ageha's POV))**

So here I am, on the stage ready to play but not yet even when the girls start entering since I really want to impress them all, after all this is a school full of the sons and or daughters of company owners soon to be heirs to their parents and or family company. I'm already heir to mom's crown heir for nine years. Okay, what's happening now is everyone now talking amongst the host while I stood up here checking up on the piano and setting up my violin.

Everyone here thinks I'm just a "commoner", clearly they are dead wrong. I'm able to afford dozens of pairs of skates, resizing some clothes, an apartment and my violin. The violin is special because its see through, a gift from one of mom's friends a few years back and I inherited it, still in great shape with the same beautiful sound. My mind was so busy I didn't hear or see two girls in front of me.  
"I hear you play piano and violin. Can we hear a piece?"

One asked and soon the whole room agreed. I wasn't shy so why not. I nodded my head just waiting until those two walked back to whatever table they were at, so I also walked over to my seat but the piano just in front of me. Everyone was just looking at me waiting for me to start playing. My hands started to move moderately but slowly when I began to sing.

** watch?v=pisbO7J_AYs **

(watch it)

_Ryu(Winter Sonata Opening)_

_ From the beginning until now:_

_You will never come back to me and you can't do it, please stop doing so, you comfort me like this.._

_If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget.. all about you that hold me_

_Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry.. You keep me from doing even one thing as I want.. Whenever I miss you, I break down like this. Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it.._

_*If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget.. all about you that hold me_

_Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry.. You keep me from doing even one thing as I want.. Whenever I miss you, I break down like this._

THe moments I stopped singing, i looked at the window or my hands and when I did had to sing, I looked toward the ceiling as if i was dying to just have a glimpse of the sky. Of course the room would be quite because this is my first time performing in such a huge group like this.

_Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it.. I didn't realize loving one is so hard like this_

_* Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry.. You keep me from doing even one thing as I want.. Whenever I miss you, I break down like this. Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it.._

Once the song ended I stood up to take a bow and in that instant, everyone cheered and or clapped for me to play again. Right now I wanted to either make the others something to drink or snack on so right away, I ran into the kitchen to make my famous "miracle" parfait. Just a scoop of ice cream topped with a bit of handmade caramels, strawberries and peaches. Lastly some icing to be topped with chocolate shavings and mini roses made from marzipan.  
"Enjoy." I said handing over 7 of them to the first table just waiting a bit to see what they think of them before I made more to the other tables. Other than the hard work and being in the same room with that damn Kyoya, it's a lot of fun.  
"Ageha-san, your song was beautiful and the parfaits were amazing."

**((Hour skip cause I'm awesome like that))**

5 o'clock came around so quick and I have about an hour to clean everything up and be by the Yiruma Ichi ice rink on time. Everyone left me for the other room and here I am just cleaning up by myself all the cups and saucers.  
"So, more on the "I" spin, the toe loop has been off these days." I said to myself and stopped when I heard a door opening so I had to be careful not to reveal that secret. The guys were forming in front of my face and it was getting pretty suspicious even for me.

"Miss Ageha Kiyomitzu,"

Kyoya started as he began to look into his black notebook. I don't know how you compare with that but I have a white IPad that would even make the "I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am" Kyoya, jelly of it. :3

"I can't understand why you would keep your life as a figure skater a secret." Her finally said. The rag I had in my hands, I ripped in two with no struggling, my eyes were in shock for not telling that company to put a password on the website. I could tell he was probably thinking: "I win." So while no one was looking, I walked up to his smirking little face, Mr. I love money and made him meet my shoe up his face. I ran toward the entrance where I had special permission to have my bicycle here at school and rode home, that's when I suddenly remembered:

"OH! I have no practice today! Awesome!" Wow! Now I could relax and sleep for some three hours and do that homework then. I bid you adieu!


	4. Chapter 3: She just loves me

**((Hey guys! Received some good review (only 1) and sorry for not updating since but you know, school -,...,- Here's chapter 3 ^_^)) **

**Ageha: Ageha1hizaki doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club! Owns only me, the story line she is creating, my family and maybe the future Oc's she's coming up with right now **

I **should also say whenever you see this : ** **((example)) **

**change of point of views and when you see this : ** _((example)) _

**something in the story or if they are both, a different language ^-^ If something confuses you, please let me know and I shall explain to you personally ^-^ Now i will shut up and let you read ^_^**

Preface

Location: unknown

Date: April 30, 2012 ((I think))

**((Kyoya's POV)) **

((Cue the dream mode music XDD))

I felt like yesterday's incident kept repeating over and over within the hours of me just in my bed. There had to be a reason why that girl had to keep it all a secret and then kick me in the face. Right now, I was one hundred percent sure I was dreaming. The reason why I was so certain were that of the place I was, an ice rink and almost nobody was inside, even though I could still hear the noise of a thousand people cheering. Another reason was the figure of a very beautiful girl just standing on top of the ice, pushing herself around to be able to do as many jumps she wanted to. She came more closer to where I could easily see her face more clearly and it surprised me it was Kiyomitzu-San, clear as day, showing off a smile toward me. Why would she give me a smile when its clear she hated me. I could imagine the thought of her challenging me during exam day seeing who would be on top, but the last thing I wanted to do was laugh as she stopped what she was doing and skated over to me. As always, her hair was in many loose curls and white as ever.

"Senpai," She leaned over to whisper, close to my right ear. I had so many questions to ask her right now but looked at me smiling about to say something I thought she would never say:

"I love you Senpai You may think I hate you but I don't. We'll talk some other time." That was the last thing she said before skating toward the mist.

I woke up to a start - Eyelids popping open wide. Dull gray light, probably the overcast for todays weather, as I could hear very light rain. I looked up to see what time it was, surprisingly was 5 A.M. It was only a dream but prophetic enough in one way. For the next few hours, I tried to find out more of Ageha Kiyomitzu, just as soon as I dressed up for school.

_Latest interview with internationally famous skater! Details inside!_

_Q: How long have you been skating?  
A: About 12 years. Around that time, I also started to play piano and violin_

_Q: Is there any type of guy you like?_

_A: HM. One's with black hair, smart, and this personality to be on top._

_Q: Do you flirt?_

_A: At times but usually never. If I do, I start off to hate the guy. When did it turn to my romance life? [laughs]_

_Q: What's your ideal date?_

_A: Just a walk during winter or when its cold or rainy, we'd cuddle together on top of a Ferris wheel._

_Q: Do you even wish to go to the winter Olympics?_

_A: That's one that I wish to compete in. I'd be in college by that time but I still have to work hard on. But I'm not giving up yet!_

Its obvious she likes me but doesn't want to admit it. No girl can't help but fall for us host club guys. I had to skip breakfast in order to get to school on time and while on my way, the similar girl who claims to hate me, was riding on a bicycle. I thought people our age would die to get a car and she just rode a bicycle. At least it stopped raining.

"Good day miss Kiyomitzu." I said, rolling down the window and she looked toward where her name was called from. Her eyes looked the same as any time she heard my name or have a glimpse of me, those eyes of disgust and challenging, but her face kept normal as if she was spacing off.

"Oh, it's you." Even her voice showed disgust and annoyance.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked, maybe a little annoyed as well from her kicking me in the face, but I'll let her off easy.

"No thank you. I don't take rides from rivals or idiots." She replied in a very cold tone and just before I could even reply back , she ignored me and headed off for school This wasn't going to stop me anyways, I needed to prove that girl she just likes me.

**((Ageha's POV))**

As usual, I placed my bicycle just near the gate, inside and casually walked toward the school but how could I not when I'm the only student wearing a different uniform that the others. Yesterday's incident really annoyed me because they'll also try to figure out how I could do such a move non related to figure skating. They found out my secret for Pete's sakes! My bad temper always gets me in trouble too, believe me and my big mouth. I had to watch around every where in case someone I don't know but working with that jerk comes around and does god knows what.

"This temper always gets me in trouble. Way to go Ageha." I said to myself, as I said before trying to get unnoticed. I heard footsteps and soon readied my position when I turned find these guys in suits lined up.

"Are you Ageha Kiyomitzu?" The one farthest to the right said. I nodded my head in agreement but I don't know why I did.

"Would you come with us please?" Another said. I started to back away slowly.

"Ah. . . .I actually have something to do so, bye." I kind of made a run for it as they started to following me. I tried hiding inside the building but they always found me, I tried hiding in bushes or behind trees, blending in. It took them awhile to find me and when they were about to give up, I stood out in the open finally able to concentrate but they came out of nowhere and started to drag me into a car!

"Let go! Let me go! I'll report you for kidnapping!" Kicking and screaming seemed no help at all even when one reached into their pockets and placed a rag on my mouth. My eyes were heavy and . . .I blacked out.

**. . . . . .**

** . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . **

** . . . . . .**

This is such a warm feeling. . . its as if . . .. Someone's touching me! I tried to look up but my body wouldn't respond that quick but I was able to raise my head to see all these women massaging my legs, shoulders and arms. I wanted to get out of here!

"Should we do a liposuction?"

"No, this is all just muscle. She already has soft skin."

They were all talking among themselves as if I didn't even exist. After the massage was done, they all took me toward this other lady to do my hair and make up. She kept telling me I might have looked better with short hair. I really didn't care as long as I got out of here without any problems or seriously hurt.

"You have such a pretty face, all you need is just blush and lip gloss. I see why young master choose you." Young master? Who the quack is she talking about? The lady finished and showed me a room to try out various dresses and outfits, they all were nice but to her, I guess neither were a good choice, that was until she ordered the maids to get these incredible pair of pale pink platforms. The laces wrapped around my ankles and sort of made it easier to walk around with them and if you disagree, I will totally understand. The jewelry to go with everything was even more incredible. How rich was this person? *sweat drop* The dress finally came in and it was a knee-length, spaghetti strap, pale pink dress with very few rhinestones and a waist belt with distinctive rose patterns. It wasn't any different than I'm forced to wear at parties or from the dresses I've worn except maybe it was more expensive. I hardly even recognized myself when we I looked in the mirror and saw this doll like figure, me. The hair was in more curls than usual. After gawking over the new transformation, I was then led to a room where someone was supposed to be waiting for me. Who could possibly be waiting for me? I don't even know anyone who's this rich.

"Um . . we're still in japan right?" I asked the butler next to me, who also leading me to the mystery person, waiting.

"Yes, miss." He answered back before stopping and extending his arm toward a set of stairs. He told me follow it and there will be his master. I had to go by myself since he also told me this was a private meeting with me and whomever this guy was. I did follow as I was told until I was the figure of a guy just standing by the window, with light still out. Oh good, its still daylight out ^^;; but he also looked familiar and looked just like. .

'Lee Hyuk Kyung?' I thought it was but sadly . . .

It wasn't. He turned around, revealing Kyoya, dressed up just like me. I was more in disgust and shock that admiring.

"I'm ecstatic now that your here, miss kiyomitzu." Its so obvious that smile was fake, I don't see why other girls just fall for it. While I wasn't paying attention, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to once again, see myself in the mirror.

"See? I made you even more beautiful that before. Now that your like this, I'm also allowing you to be my girlfriend." He said. I turned around with a disbelieving face, just pushing him away farther than he was now, and getting into my fighting position.

"Is something wrong with your head?!"

"Come on, admit it. You pretended to hate me, fooling others but not me." He said, chuckling but I wasn't laughing. Is he serious? because I shall not be laughed at like this because of a silly made-up little _cuento _of me liking him. Never in a million years will I like him! I won't let him get to me!

"Someone hit you in the head too hard! If you really think I like you, you're an even bigger idiot than i thought, probably the most clueless one too. I despise you as a rival academically and for finding out my secret! There is a word I like to call people like you: _stalker; _for being in other people's personal business and you shouldn't even force to kidnap!"

The look on his face was priceless, even when I was taking off the earrings, the necklace, the shoes, even rubbing off the make-up from my face with a napkin nearby. I was about to take off the dress then suddenly remembering Kyoya was still in the same room as me. It took about 3 minutes to realize what I was going to say again.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" Yelling at the top of my lungs, storming off to find the nearest bathroom to change in. I shan't speak to him even if someone was to offer me money for it. I'm out of here!

**((Kyoya's POV))  
**I kept pacing back and forth, figuring how it didn't work. What am I even saying? I'm basing a theory off an article that may or not be true, she could have lied in everything.

'You think what I said in that interview was true? Are you that gullible? You have to know a person first to make up judgments like, me liking you. You're my rival, nothing more. I will come on top because I have a goal, you or no one can understand.'

And how she said it was interesting. I'm not going to give up so easily like this. Especially if I want to find out more about her.

_**ME: well we all know that kyoya is a lousy, pervy, stalker **_

_**Kyoya: . .I'll take that as a compliment this time.**_

_**ME: Does this mean its true?! :O KYOYA YOU PERV! Are you a masochist or a Sadist? :3**_

_**Kyoya: Neither. **_

_**Ageha: *comes right into my office without knocking and slaps Kyoya* HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME!? And creator-san, how you even talk to him!? *cries sadly***_

_**Kyoya: *secretly wanting to be slapped again***_

_**ME: *exactly knowing he wants Ageha to slap him again, so I glare at him* Sadist. Sorry Ageha, I had to. Anyways readers! Thank you for reading this! See you next chapter ((that is if i have time to make one up))**_

_**Hunny: HEY! We need more reviews. If we can get more, I'll let you hold USA-Chan! \(OσO)/~ **_

_**ME: I love this guy *hugs hunny senpai* **_


	5. Chapter 4 : Dancing Throught the Night

_**ME: Welcome back readers ^^**_

_**Tsubasa: they didn't want to come back**_

_**Ageha: Be nice to creator-san, she gave us life you know**_

_**ME: *standing right in front of them having my soul crushed in pieces, and they don't even know I'm right here* /(_ _) ANYWAYS! Sorry for the late update. I'm going to be really busy with school now with projects and working on what I want to be when I grow up ^^;; I was thinking of being a creative writer and been stumped on really crazy things like watching dramas and I got sidetracked. Can you guys forgive me? Well, I got a few more reviews ^^ Thnxs **__**cjsylvester. I also forgot to thank **__**Tayler Snape13 for the first review :D. A new review too from LlamaChikenPie. I love that name btw XDD. Now I present to you "Dancing Through the Night!**_

**DING DANG DONG**

Ouran Academy

May 3, 2012

3:00 P.M

Haruhi seemed to get along pretty well with Ageha, feeling comfortable as to tell almost about anything about herself. Both girls knew they should leave the library they were both studying at. Ageha already finished packing and waited for haruhi to go to the host club again today., it was fun but she still hated Kyoya. Haruhi took notice while walking up to the very distant girl,asking her what's wrong.

"If its about Kyoya-senpai, you can tell me."Haruhi said smiling. This made Ageha more comfortable and she trusted haruhi, after all she was one of the first friends she made in Ouran.

"He annoys me, especially the day he kidnapped me, comes up with the an idea that I like him because he has too much ego and hes in the way of my goal."

"Well, don't let him stop you thats my advice. Now come on, _"Ice Princess" _we have to hurry or we'll never hear the end of them for being late!"

"Right!"

"Welcome!"

Inside, not only the room was covered like it was some sort of tropical paradise but also six guys not wearing a shirt. Ageha turned away for a second, behind haruhi.

"Haruhi, Ageha, your both late!" Said the twins.

"According to my calendar, it's still early spring."haruhi and ageha, both taking a glimpse before turning their heads around.

"Oh~! What more but to give all the ladies the feeling of summer during the cold early spring! Real men don't sit around wearing bulky clothing, besides the ladies give off excitement to our mere shirtless bodies. What else is that our heating system is the best."

Ageha barely took notice of his own conversation and went to the back room to begin preparing tea and sweets for the customers then later she had to pick a song to play. It was theme day too so it must be extra special.

"Ageha, isn't there something you should first explain?"

Haruhi's voice stopped her and forced herself to slide on the floor and began explaining. Kyoya seemed pleased and even written more in that notebook of his, all in great detail. As promised, Ageha kept her distance from her rival.

"I'm Ageha Renshiro Kiyomitzu, It is important to say our full name within our family. Yes, my mom was the late 'Ice Princess' I took the skating on behalf of keeping the legacy of my mom alive; I even started at an early age because of it. Not only did figure skating came into my life so did singing, acting and modeling. I really need you guys to keep quiet though I can't let anyone know I'm here. Its an absolute secret. I'm still baffled by how I even became unnoticed at the airport."

"So you're saying if your secret gets out, you wouldn't be able to attend school here or anywhere else?"

"Yeah. Most skaters my age wouldn't have the time for school or activities and I intend to change that. I have a goal remember?"

The rest to the time remaining, everyone became baffled by the sweet white haired girl's opinion, but they wouldn't dare question her after learning she was able to kick the shadow king in his face and even refused the offer as to be his girlfriend. So there was someone that is able to refuse him.

The host club is now open for business and ageha was pretty occupied. In her possession was the see-through violin everyone has been talking about, the saw how careful and easily she handled it, even as she played the notes. She was fast in both the violin and the piano. The song came to a close but just in time to pass the "miracle" parfait around. Ageah nor haruhi couldn't help but hear about the "dance Tamaki was first talking about. When both reaching to the Hitachiin twins table, they heard more of the dance.

"So Haruhi, Ageha, why aren't you dressed up like the others? I bet you'll look great." A girl from haruhi's table asked them as they handed the parfaits. Both giving a look towards each other then to the girls again.

"NO, we think it's appropriate to wear early spring attire in early spring." Haruhi said that was a reason but another reason would be because the outfits that were chosen to be wore were too much, even if tamaki requested it, they would still refuse.

"Wow! you two seem faithful to the season, you're like brother and sister, that's so cool!"

"Ha ha! Well when you meet a person sort of in the same situation as you, you seem to get along really well."

"Great! Have you two heard of the dance? Can't you just picture it, all the cherry blossoms in bloom while dancing?"

"ah! so dreamy!"

"Really?" Commented Haruhi. "You know girls, I think its really cute when you dream like that." She flashed her host smile, earning the many blushed of the many girls. Ageha picked up on the mini conversation and also flashed a smile.

"Haruhi's right girls. My mom used to tell me that when a girl dreams, their futures might be unfolded,whether it's marrying the guy of their dreams or finally being who they always wanted to be, its the best feeling in the world; The people that doubted you are proven wrong by accomplishing the dream."

"your mom sounds wonderful, where is she right now/" A girl answered back, Ageha stopped and thought what to even say. Would she still keep her word about not telling what happened to Yuki? She was, as she took out one of the many pictures she had of her mother and father together with her one christmas eve, the picture was taken by her grandmother and Ageha really treasured it. Everyone gathered around and saw how beautiful the woman and an were with their child, all dressed up for the cold that day.

"That girl with short hair is you right?"

Yeah, This was around when I was five. The man is my dad, he's a bit different now and the woman is my mom They were best friends in high school and married before entering college together."

So Cute!~! What happened to them?" Another girl asked, still wanting to know what happened to the woman that had the same hair color as Ageha. Ageha sadly smiled, the other saw the sadness she had in her eyes. "My mom was hospitalized one day and after I turned 7, she passed away. I was with her too and soon went home to tell my dad. Three months later, my dad became sick too. It scared me a bit even when her coughed up blood but I tried my best to be strong. Right now, he's doing better and one day, I would like to see him walk again when I go back home. A selfish wish it is but its my one desire. I really want him to get better, so would my mom." Ageha didn't even notice she was sitting down or notice an entire group of girls and the host club were all crying, hearing the sad family love story she shared with. The only ones not crying were Haruhi, Ageha, Mori and Kyoya. As ageha put back the photo where it once belonged before taking it out of her bag.

_**((Time Skip cause I'm just that awesome))**_

The preparations for the dance were already finished all that need to be done were to teach Haruhi how to dance. There wouldn't be any other way for her to not come to the dance even if she didn't want to and ageha silently stood by looking at the enlarged picture of her friend now knowing how it was cut short. Many of her friends had short hair too and it also wondered why she still had long the hour coming by, it was time for ageha to leave for practice. All her things were organised and right into her bag quickly.

"I'm leaving now for practice! Kato-sensei should be 10 minutes late so I should get going, see you all tomorrow."

_**((Haruhi's POV))**_

I'm glad Ageha's my friend, she's tells me everything so I'm guessing she trusts me more than the other right now. I know Kyoya-senpai and her aren't off to a great start but its getting there. Almost everything about her is really interesting like her being "the" famous figure skater, Ageha Kiyomitzu and how hard she has to go through during her childhood. We were just about to finish what we were talking about until I noticed this purple binder all filled with handwritten music sheets and labeled with different letters and written in languages it couldn't possibly understand; English, spanish, Korean, French, and so much more. What's one thing that interested me is that they were color coded, very organized. It also had the date she might have begun writing or playing it and when she finished. They guys noticed me looking at it and looked at it toll.

"She's really organized, color coded and everything." Said Kaoru.

"Does it have and Address?"

"Lets check." I flipped through the pages until the last page, having the address of both her house and the rink she practices at, Yirumaichi. That one isn't too far from the school or her house, which is right next to mine.

_**((Normal POV, before I go any further, go to youtube and type "just be friends*luka fan XDD* , should be the first one))**_

"Competition should start within the following weeks, You should think if you're overworking yourself because focus is another thing you need. Hey! The russian split is throwing you off balance, spread your arms a bit further!"

The smooth carved path on the ice was one thing to be focused on, the other is the girl skating. Her slight frame could easily be able to fly through the air and land perfectly on the ice; The lights were all turned on, shining the rink with all the brightly colored skaters circling below. The one most stood out was ageha, again jumping in the air, observers one by one awed at her skating how beautiful and free; perfect. No one was aware of the entrance door opening and the entire host club walking around to find mostly the people on the ice. From fifty feets away, everything could be seen, the pair skaters seeming to be dancing together in sync, the individual skaters whom only concentrated on how they were doing or fussing themselves to perfect their routine. The only image that really interested them was the girl with the white hair, even high up in the stands, they could tell it was Ageha.

"What do you think your are all doing here?" A loud voice echoed behind the host club, the man seemed no older than 28, glasses too and a pissed off expression written all over his face.

"But Age-chan skates so pretty, and we came to bring her something she left in class." Said honey-senpai, holding onto his USA-chan. The man's expression didn't change, he couldn't allow other people to intrude a private practice, even if they were rich.

"I don't care. these skaters are practicing to compete at eh Hanoizuki International skating Competitions in just a few weeks, private practice is from 5 o'clock sharp till i. I can't just allow people coming in here so I'm calling the police."

"Apparently you don't know who your talking to mister. My family own a task force of 100 men, having the police come hre will only make you end up in jail or worse.:

"Wrong. I have you know, I'm the owner of this building and the coach! I'm guessing you don't know me either, Kato Isagara, having me arrested is like a crime so I suggest you get out! Now!"

"Wait!" Another voice rose up before they could even lift up a foot. The white haired skater ran, more like skated, as fast as she could toward the argument to try calm things down and to clear up the misunderstanding her coach must have. Everyone stopped what they were doing and even looked at their directions, whispers among them, talking about how ageha even knew them.

"Kato-sensei, its fine, they go to Ouran with me and they're the crazy host club I warned you about. Whatever they are here for, I'm sure it involves only me so I'll take care of it." How she said it was calm, another reason people loved her.

"Ageha-sama is so cool! She's like a true princess! I really want to be like her!"

"Keep dreaming!"

Kato nodded in agreement and apologized before going back and concentrating on his skaters. He was nice at time but can be a bit strict so it was understandable to his pupils. Ageha smiled but turned serious when facing the host club, no doubt, upset.

"that was really stupid of you senpai, you know. He's more important than you think. Kato-sensei is the nephew of the prime minister and a member of the korean royal family. Treating to even arrest him is a death wish, that actually rule #1 here."

"Royal family?!"

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here? Kato-sensei's right, you can't just come here and interrupt private practice, just be lucky you haven't . ." Before she could continue more , a purple binder had came into her view and she recognized it. Both her hand shot up, grabbing it quickly, clutching it in her arms.

"I thought I lost it! Thanks! you guys saved me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Not only do I have to skate , i have to do a halftime show. Well look at the time, you guys should really get going. Next time I have to give you passes in order to come in here! bye!"

The enormous hall shown as the lighter were on, the ballroom floor crowded with girls and surprisingly guys as the sound of their applause filled the room also ecstatic to see their favorite host or hostess. Ageha doesn't know but she had officially been made into a hostess just eh day before the dance, speaking of which, the girl wore an ankle length dress around the waist line, it was colored gold and rhinestone, this made her stand out more and more guys to dance with her, als pleasing kyoya but couldn't help but envy all those who approach her. He had to admit, she was beautiful, but he also knew how he would never be able to even talk to her now that she declared him a rival. The song that was playing had come to an end and poor girl, she grew tired so she had to rest; she was very lucky to have worn flats than the heels that went with the dress.

"all that dancing is very exhausting. I haven't even eaten anything yet." She said, stopping at the buffet table awed at eh food in front. Anything she could think about eating was there.

"You must have danced so much to make you eat this much." Kyoya said behind her, dropping the piece of cake she was about to get back into the plate

" I don't need any feedback from you sempai. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of-!" This sharp feeling on her feet spread more to her legs losing her balance if it weren't for the Otori boy in front of her, she would have fallen face first. She was too exhausted to even talk back as kyoya carried her to a chair to rest and relax.

'Why is he doing these things for me?' Ageha thought as Kyoa went back to the table to get her water, when he returned, she kindly accepted.

Why did he feel heat rise up to his face as he say how elegantly she drank, just as she really was a princess and why did he have the sudden urge to spin her around calling her cute? So un-kyoya like.

"I feel better now, thanks senpai."

"Great. then would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Her face was so close to his face, it could pass off as a kiss. Angry at the thought, stood upright and stormed off to the balcony, giving so much thought to what just happend. She shook the thought of almost losing her first kiss someone she hated, she left the school grounds on bike just wanting to get out and what what tomorrow will bring.

**ME: OHMAIGOD! This took about a week to finish maybe more i think! This is the life I chose to follow y'all. I may have skipped a bit from what I originally intended but I wanted this chapter to be finished today. Teen living class got in my way of finishing it but at least I made a new pillow 4 mai room ^^ This chapter is really long if you haven't noticed it yet. an I am relieved Thnxs 4 reading. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Don't touch her

**_ME: HEY YOU GUYS! Guess what! its freaking snowing here where I live! OMG! WHY ME?!_**

**_Ageha: IDK. Why is it you?_**

**_Me: well my dear daughter, I've have been cursed with being born under the date of Friday the 13th. Now let us all dress up as we all set up the scene of our next chapter. I was also thinking of having other characters from other anime here . . . . maybe like, Sebastian or . . . . from a Korean drama like joon pyo, something like that . . . *stops to realize I'm not even talking about the story anymore* Anyways, I need Ageha to do the honors! ^_^_**

**_Ageha: Why me? Can't you get Kyoya or Haruhi or Honey-sempai to do it?_**

**_Me: Cause if you don't I might pay Kyoya to kiss you σ.σ_**

**_Kyoya: I would still kiss her without the money._**

**_Ageha: NO WAY! I'll DO THE DISCLAIMER!_**

**_Ageha1hizaki doesn't own Ouran High school Host Club! She only owns me, my family and maybe future OC's DOESN'T OWN THE SONG FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW EVEN THOUGH ITS A REALLY PRETTY SONG AND MAYBE OTHER SONGS IN DA FUTURE!_**

**_ME: OKAY! AGEHA PUT ON YOUR COSTUME! THE STORY IS SETTING IN! ON WITH THE STORY! _**

I've been waiting for you."

**((Ageha's POV))**  
Lately I've been having dreams of this person. He wore the Ouran Uniform but I couldn't make out who it was and I rather not find out. That guys voice was sweet, strong and 'deep'. While he was holding me in his arms, he never was forcing or shaking. It was right, just perfect, a perfect feeling where I would want to wish to wake up everyday to the sound of his breath on my neck or the warmth of his lips on my cheeks along with the feeling of his heart beating with mine. It was one of the last things I remembered, the other thing I remember was what he told me; "I'm closer to you than you think." I tried seeing his face but everything was so blurred out with the bright light and the next thing I knew, I was wide awake with a sense of insecurity. Everything is just so confusing right now. Just about an hour later,I have to find out who tho at guy in my dream was or will be, I'm sorry, work on paying back my dept I really want to complete. I didn't know what was going to happen and since today was a really good day to see the cherry blossoms, I brought along my favorite outfit for hanami to use for the club. I won't tell what it is but I will let you know it's expensive. I also bet 500 yen that we will have the club outside! :P

Ouran Academy, Tokyo Japan

April 29, 2012

3:00 P.M.

**((Host Club Hours))**

A perfect view of the cherry blossoms, its been forever since I really saw something this pretty. I also had to deal with Hikaru and Kaoru whining for not choosing to wear the kimono or waitress outfit they wanted me to wear. It wasn't as special because I actually made a promise about mom and me wearing it every year when the trees are in bloom just for her. Quickly changing to the kimono, I also had to put on the hair ornaments for hosting and it did take a long time. I just. . .I just hoped the outfit covered most of my chest as always because I grew a bit and I just had it re-sized like every years since 5. It was a purple, white and pink combination you could say, with a pretty traditional pattern like cherry blossoms. "Ah! Kaoru!" That brought my attention when I came back and saw them doing that brotherly love act, Hikaru just tending to Kaoru, yeah perfectly normal.  
"You're so clumsy. For no on, keep your eyes on me."

"Yes, Hikaru."

BA-BMP What? I suddenly feel sick. I tried to stay sane or tried not to do anything to cause attention that is. When I saw that, it reminded me of Tsubaki-Chan, my little cousin just by three years and she would make a great high schooler since she skipped a few grades. "Ah! I can't watch! It's too much!"  
"But you have to! You might miss this beautiful opportunity!" Then out of nowhere, a giant pickle came and ate everyone! Nah I was dreaming about that a few days ago but what did happen was Kyoya popping out of nowhere. "You're absolutely right mademoiselle. Just look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never see them as vibrant again. So that's why, I composed some photos of your favorite host to separate magazines. For the gentlemen, I took the liberty of assembling a photo album of her. As a bonus, a discount will be provided if you buy all five."

"I'll take them!"

"ME TOO!"

And that's the mystery on how this club gets extra money . . They made this only for the business?! (what do you expect from a school that's rich?) I knew it! I knew it! I'm not going to tell them that I found out so I'll just play around. That's exactly what I will do to get back at them for stealing from me and invading my privacy! Hmph! I'm going to skip to where I'm taking a breather from hosting because I just spent my time at the library till it was time to come here. How is it I still manage to keep my grades up with all this?! But no matter. I made my mind lose itself somewhere else for a some time while watching all those petals just fly across the sky until . . . I felt this really disturbing aura, an aura that I had to kick the sense into his face when he tried to . .. never mind. I don't want to remember, also he revealed my f*cking secret to the others the 2nd week I was here. The good thing about them knowing it is that they are keeping it a secret.

"May I join you?" He said, just staring at the same sky and tree I was. He didn't have to ask since he already did the moment he came.

"I enjoyed our dance last night." He commented. I almost forgot about yesterday until he mentioned it but I still kept a straight face.

"Sadly, so did I."

"Really?"

"No." I said looking at the tree, the same type I used to play with back home.

"How come you brought your kimono to wear instead what was provided here?" I thought he was smart so why can't he figure it all out? 'Smart ass' Anyways...

"It doesn't have great value like the kimono I'm wearing right now. Before mom died, I made a promise to her that, to make her happy, I would wear this kimono every year so I have it re-sized just for me to wear it for one day. I can't see if she's happy but I know she is, she wasn't the kind of person to get angry. "

**((Normal POV))**

little did ageha notice, as well as Kyoya, a light tint of pink shown across his face, just admiring her; well at least until she left.

"Ageha! I need you to make your sister more girly. BECOME HER BEST GIRL FRIEND! YOUR A FIGURE SKATER RIGHT!? LET HER TAKE LESSONS WITH YOU! HARUHI! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO FINALLY DRESS UP AS A GIRL!"

"dont worry, shes bound to be found out anyways.. ."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." A sudden worried look came to ageha assson as tamaki let her and haruhi go. Everyone suddenly gave a dream mode face all together.

"that right, I almost forgot about it."

"Then that means, they'll really know I'm really a girl."

**((Time skip cause I'm still that awesome like that, listen to the song Vanilla - Gackt it acutally fits everything))**

Physical Exams Day!

_your doing it for taramisu! Fighting! Fighting!_

The only reason Ageha was doing this is because of all the taramisu she couuld eat all because they wanterher to do the exam. against her better judgemnet, seh agreed. Everyone went to theire own doctor or nurse about to have thair physical like everyone else. The only problem is ageha hidding behind another crowd of girl only to bump into...

"Miss Kiyomitzu, are you skipping your physical? Might I remind you all the taramisu you could waste, adding to your dept."

" . . . your an evil, evil, tall jerk!"

"Thank you. Now, explain why your aren't taking your physical at this moment?"

"I have a reason Kyoya-senpai, on reason its that I'm used to having private physicals** ((total Lie))** back home including in Shin Hwa Ac-!"

"Come again?" She was scared. she just revealed one secret she thought they could never find out about. Her cheeks turend deep red, bringing more color to her face, her head hung over as she clasped her hands together in the middle or her chest. kyoya took notice as he grabbed her by her wrist, dragging her to an empty room. Ageha was more than scared, horrified when her senpai reached over to unbutton her jacket then her white clouse. She tried to get away but he seemed to have uncovered a small detail branded in the middler of her chest. A large "S" was there with a few bandages still trying to cover it up followed by some faint red lines. The girl felt heavy tears coming as seh tried to button up her shirt and jacket, still while Kyoya was watching **((Pervert))** , horrified that a sweet girl like ageha has something so terrible on her skin. He tried uttering words until finally. .

"who done that to you?" He asked, trying to convince her to tell him but she shook her head and left but not before saying:

"It's nothing just, please dont tell the other. . . ccan you also get me a private docto? Please?"

**((Kyoya's POV))**

It couldn't have just been a birthmark and due to the shape she was in right now, the tranges phenomena happened to me. I actually was comforting her, this girl I barely knew, responded back to my slight hug with a full on emrace. Im also suprised how small this girl was.

"very well, just pull yourself together."

"*hic* Okay."

_she's so cute_

And here I am running toward the boys clinic, finding out that doctor I bumped into today was headingover there. Ageha and haruhi were there but the one I mostly cared about was that girl. What's her secret behind that "S" adn "Shin hwa" anyways? We all reached them on time except ageha seemed to have gone firstwhen I saw her clutching her jacket. I didn't know what came over me, I gave her my jacket just wanting to kill this man if it wanst for himsharing his life story about his family. Turns out he was a sad fool who didt know what school his daughter went to. **((You're harsh)) **The only thing we done as soon as he left was just stare at him leaving the school grounds. but it wasn't before a sweet small voice interupted it.

"Guys can you all leave?"

"Ageha! haruhi! your note thinking of quitting the club are you?!"

"No, just to make things straight, we'renot doing it for the food."

"we're doing it to pay back our depts." They both said in unison. Ageha turned her head towards me, givingme this warm feeling and the blood rise to my cheeks. what is she doing to me? Her small hand reached over to the jacket I've given her andhandedit back to me while grabbing her own.

"thank you, I guess we're officially friends." that was the first person to say 'thank you' to me, again; the warm feeling came back.

* * *

**Me: Done! yay!:D so glad and I got a new review! ^^ I need more please, aim for 12 review thats my aim! XDDD I got lazy with this chapter and I'm sorry if you expected much more for this chappieTT^TT well I'm going to watch The Great Happiness Space: Tale of an Osaka Love Thief, its about the lifes of host's in japan. I think I'll use some ideas xDD *idea comes and stares at ageha like i'm a sexual predator***

**Ageha: *sweatdrop* ah . .creator-san . . . .**

**Me: Sorry my dear, I have to use you on something where Kyoya has to rescue you. well enought about that I will sign off now! 여러분 모두는 다음 장에서 보세요! (see you all in the next chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Lady Manager vs Ice Princess

watch?v=EzJHo7YSMuU&list=PLU-niOEIqczMV5SAWLPD4Uj9Ie_lP4m1g&index=3

_**ME: thats actually a really good song you guys! Kya`aaa~~~~ Blu-BiLLioN remember that! anyways, thnxs for the comment cjsylvester and I still haven't received that smexy dance from LlamaChickenPie. You know I was also thinking of writing a Code Geass Fanfiction and Boys over Flowers, but i'll work on it during the winter break :3 I'm also buying a shizuo heiwajima wig or a Kaito shion wig (still undecided) I only have $18 xDDDD I bought like two manga within two weeks, I need more money TT^TT**_  
_**Please enjoy Chapter 8-ish? yeah chapter 8! Now Kyoya will you do the honors plz**_

_**Kyoya: do I get to kiss ageha soon?**_

_**ME: . ..what is it with kissing Mai creation~!?**_

_**Kyoya: I was just joking . . .**_

_**Ageha1hizaki doesn't own Ouran High school Host Club! She only owns ageha, her family and maybe future OC's DOESN'T OWN THE SONG Blu-BiLLioN - with me EVEN IF IT IS AN AMAZING SONG AND MAYBE OTHER SONGS IN THE FUTURE**_

_**ME: Okay! Lets get started!**_

_**((Ageha's POV))**_  
I should be having fun but no, I'm not having fun ever since the dance and I was made a hostess afterwards, now dealing with many guys coming in requesting me. Today's theme is kimono and I'm stuck here wearing a cherry blossom kimono, its similar to haruhi's but different design. Everyone looks they are all up with the tears today, even Haruhi was wondering about it like I was.  
"Ageha, Haruhi." Speak of the Devil. "you two have booked in a good number of new customers, Keep it up, of course that rental on the costumes. . . ."  
"Listen here jerk! You think I really care? I've been to a school that have kids more richer than you. . .oops."  
"What was that?"  
"Ah! Nevermind! I was speaking out of my head you know, Fantasy world! Ha Ha Ha!" I let it slip, I totally let it slip, everyone will grow suspicious! Back to the real world, I just stood around admiring the view of everyone talking and getting along. I began to stare at Kyoya-senpai, just there and here I am listening to the rapid hearing of my heart. Whoa! I feel funny now, maybe the hard knock on my head from practice yesterday got me worked up like this or maybe the light from sleeping in and just sleeping a bit before I came here, must be.  
"Ageha, i figured out he mystery on how the guys cried easily!"  
"Really?" I said facing haruhi with this bottle of eye drops. Clever. Clever Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Hey Ageha, here we have something for you." Kaoru took my hands, I don't where he came from and just handed me some candy, its so cute, like a flower.  
"You're giving me this?"  
"Well aren't you the cutest?" I 'pretended' not to hear that as I went along with the mood.  
"It would be a good offering for mom, these were her favorite." I could just picture mom eating them and dad and me laughed oh how much she ate but never grew fat, not to be mean or anything. Mother's day, white day, Valentine's day, mom would smile.

"OH~! My little daughter is so loyal! Ageha, loyal to her mother's memory just like haruhi. Here, take as much as you like!" Tamaki jumped at me, giving more of these candy flowers, more than I could carry.  
There was a girl by the door. I didn't know who she was but I liked her bow. She stood there, looking over and the situation became more worse when tamaki-senpai tried to woo her, failed miserably!  
"Narcissist! Phoney Prince!" Hey that's how I think of Tamaki. Ha Ha! Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. After that little show, she just ran toward Kyoya who had this really stunned look.  
"I found you . . . My one and only prince."  
STRIKE THAT! HOLD IT! Uh . . .what the hell is going on?

"Ageha here." Mori-senpai was holding up a cup of water for me since I asked for it.  
"Thanks senpai." I remembered to thank him and took a few sips of it before laying it on top of the coffee table where that girl from earlier was, and everyone wanted answers.

"I'm sorry to have caused a mess. I'm Renge houshakuji, Kyoya's fiance!" She said it with no problem like she actually knew what she was saying. This was only making me feel uncomfortable with this tightening grip on my chest and the lack of air. Why is this happening? Why is my heart beating like this? My head is so mixed up right now I feel like I could faint, It hurt's.  
"hey I know you!" The constant ringing in my head went away and up in my view was Renge, a huge smile formed on her face and she's from . . .oh no...  
"you're Ageha Kiyomizu! A.K.A. , the Ice Princess. You performed in Nice, France just 3 months ago! I can't believe I'm here with you in person!" I''m getting more nervous with Renge but its all getting worse with the constant ringing and sharp pain in my head.  
"Wow! I hear you were in america but you're still in japan! This is exciting! Is it true you have a secret boyfriend from korea? What abou-!"  
Everything just became all blurry, my breathing feels weak and my heart just sped up more. I don't feel well.  
"I. . I'm fine, maybe I'll feel better once I get home."  
"I'll walk you to the gate." Kyoya said and I could feel Renge's Glare as I left the room and began walking down the halls with Kyoya by my side and the walk was quiet till we reached the part of the gates that I left my bike at; We said our goodbyes and I was off.  
"Be Careful." He said behind me but I couldn't shake off the feeling he was watching me leave and he was when I turned around to see it he was still there. I hoped tomorrow brought the better to not only me but to this feeling.

**((The next day, Normal POV))  
**  
Today wasn't even better for Ageha when she was told renge was made the manager of the host club and made everyone act out a dark side of them. Ageha had a hard time finding out the dark side of her but with help of Renge, she discovered it.  
"You're the childhood friend of the honor student who is always bullied , what people don't know is your griefing about your mother and also your dying friend, Masao. And action!"

Everyone had done their part and only Ageha was left to film her part. Renge was expecting the very best from her idol, the others were also curious of her acting skills so they stuck around and watched. The scene was outside, raining and both ageha and a guy named masao, were lying on the ground bleeding but masao bled the most, as ageha, limped her way to him and watched in horror how badly wounded he was.

"I never wanted this to happen again, masao.." She said before he opened his eyes, bringing ageha toward his bleeding chest, smearing some blood on her forehead. THe rain kept falling and falling soon masao stopped breathing. The tears she shed blended together with the rain across her face; what played in her head were memories of him and her going everywhere together and him waving goodbye to her, the images played once more before the memories to her mother.

"No matter what happens, please let me still be in your memories." Said the voice over of Masao, Ageha got to her knees, cried more and looked upon the sky , feeling the rain simply run off her cheeks even more tears mixed in. It absolutely showed real emotion; real grief, sadness. She never had to redo, in perfect character.  
"This wretched pain has come once again. . . Two is absolutely enough. . . I no longer want to know about it, this feeling, snow it in forever for me. . " She last said, looking up to the sky once again.

"She has known grief again, not knowing what else is to happen so began her life now known to her. No longer was just light. Underneath her smile maybe pain, locked up inside. Each single tear that falls, one good memory is remembered forever."

The voice over finished just as soon renge yelled "cut". The rain stopped and the applause was greater than anything louder than the cheers from far distance. Ageha got to her feet helping masao afterwards. they seemed pretty close too, that was concerned the other when they saw the girl smile brightly and then laugh. For a strange reason, Kyoya wanted her to be by his side, laughing along with whatever she could talk about, even hold her hand. SO un-kyoya like. Other than her smile, her acting was impressive while she went to dry her hair, haruhi seemed to be with her as well, considering the laughter. Ageha loved to smile, laugh; it seems not one bad thought could ruin her attitude. 'Maybe its an advantage' Kyoya thought and looked toward her direction, even while she was called by Renge, so was haruhi.

**((Ageha's POV))**  
Its one thing to be called by your manager with your friend but at a corner where no one can see you? sounds suspicious but nothing wong can go wrong. I hope.  
"Ageha-sama, I don't want you stealing Kyoya-kun from me." Renge whispered in my ear, It was hard for me to talk back to her with haruhi with me but I'll come up with something while she was introducing ups to two other guys. I've never seen them before but they seem to go to this school, I'll see where this goes.  
"Ageha, Haruhi; these guys will be the villains who you bully you haruhi."  
And she saids it with a smile. This was getting too serious as it concerns me that they never agreed to do this so they suddenly attack her. Haruhi was involved too and instead of her and renge taking on the impact on the wall, I took the hit instead, almost knocking the wind out of me. My whole body felt numb and I could hear many voices yelling, talking, but not long, everything was normal. I tried moving myself but all of my right arm flinched at the attempt to move. Everyone was hurrying, even takami who was shocked I got hurt, especially Haruhi.  
"Ageha, are you alright?" They asked me when I stood up, it seemed I didn't injure anything else besides my right wrist, so I should be fine. I dusted myself and flinched a bit.  
"I'm fine nothing but a bruised wrist, no need to worry right?"

Just when I was about to say anything else, I heard glass break and the director cry over the broken camera Kyoya broke. Maybe this is when she will now have to understand to know someone moe by who they really are. I did feel bad as of when she was crying and that's when my motherly instinct came on, my arms went around her, just comforting her like mom used to do for me.

"It's okay. You know something? My mom once said that its best to know someone for who they are, its like a book, judging one another by how they look or seem to be but its not that way. I made a friend just by getting to know him he didn't seem bad. Just by getting to know someone for who they are can make a friendship, that why it's important."

As of now, it was normal, all was calm until approached by some boys about the movie so I hurried to the room and I was surprised by how many girls were in there surrounding the guys and haruhi. It was absurd, ridiculous, on how the movie was made and there had to be one person to have power to do such a thing. When I was able to get to the others, they were watching my part of the movie, edited to when it skipped some parts and the voices were off a bit.  
". . . . ." I just gave off a blank stare, but my emotion was hidden in my fave, dude, i was angry and I hate it when I am. Luckily for me, the fangirls left so I could have a private chat with them.

"Why!? OH. . . .at least its just the school... but what if they decide to sell it and ends up being nationwide or worse! Ah!"  
"I think you're overreacting." said Haruhi also trying to calm me down, I think I also started to cry a bit but I got it under control even when Kyoya came into the room, smiling? Okay, my heart is beating fast again, maybe its just the lack of air.  
"No maybe I need . .er. . water! Yeah! water! RRROOOAAARRR! Haruhi! wheres the new shipment of water?! /./ "  
"Roar? and It's in the back .. want me to take you?" I could hear the worry in her voice and she just pushed me toward the entrance for me to calm down, I still wouldn't feel better even when I drank from the 2 liter bottle.

_**Me: Hahaha! I finished this chapter! *magically turns self into a takeru from SuG* WT..?! I meant to be . .oh nevermind. Well If anything concerns you, please PM or review me ^^ I really appreciate how much people read this story. To my fellow Otaku people out in the world, I bought OHSHC manga vol. 1 and 2. XDDD and new to me, Mayu shinju, I bought some of her manga Ai Ore! Wish me luck XDDDD**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Ice Princess in Action

**((ME: Guys. . . I'm sooo~~!oo sorry that I couldn't have updated as soon as I could and I'm going to have make up. I have time today so that's why I'm here! Please enjoy Chapter 7!))**

**((Ageha's POV))**

Skating's not just a sport, it isn't a job - It's my way of life, how I live everyday juggling school along with it. I don't just skate because I have to, it's because I love the sport. It turned me to the person I am today; I pursued it with a dream I almost seemed to have forgotten but soon found my way again. The feeling of soaring through the air, the intensity of challenging myself. Here I am now after many intense training for the Hanoizuji International skating competition. The loud cheers I could hear in the locker room but I can't get all the attention and glory, I try it my all I'm actually waiting for them to call me as I'm here wearing a light white, blue sport's sweater and underneath was a glittering pale blue outfit, the sleeves were transparent enough to tell it's fabric of course, also glittery. The bottom of the dress flowed easily with a bit of breezed which would be perfect.

"So you're still the same, _Ice princess._" Oksana Mievaskia was the last person I wished to see, I met her when I was only seven and been rivals since she always come in after me no matter what.

"Yeah, I see you're the same too with those ridiculous outfits of yours. This might be it the outfit of stand out; Jungle girl, nice!" I clapped for her sarcastically. As usual, she has pride. Its actually annoying.

"Save it! I seek attention of course. I don't care what they say about me as long as - - "

"UP NEXT IS OKSANA MIEVASKIA FROM , RUSSIA." The speakers said and boy was I glad to see her go away and Kato-sensei coming over putting the finishing touches to my outfit; the crown no one else but me would be able to wear this crown or any one because this is for the _Ice Princess_ and this one mom bought with her own money. When he was Oksana leaving the room with a pissed off expression, he knew something happened and would worry.

"It's fine just had a friendly chat with each other." I said with a smile, I sounded like poison spitting out. Later on I had to watch her skate with that ridiculous outfit, it pained me to watch her just move, and then the worse was over as I saw her scores up on the board:

Oksana Meivaskia

Technical elements 85.6

Presentation Score 85.6

Free Skating 174.94

Short program 94.3

Current rank 2

"Always second! Oksana is not going to be pleased with her coach, her 7th one this year! Up next in the ladies short program is the _Ice Princess_, Ageha Kiyomitzu!"

My name was called out quickly as to how the many cheers it had gotten, more cheers followed when I placed the blade of my skates smoothly on top of the ice and pushed myself toward the middle of the rink. My hair was getting in my way and I was planning on cutting it short to my shoulders. When I got to position, both my arms wrapped around me as if I was hugging myself just waiting for the music to begin, in just about 30 seconds.

"We have done so much research about this girl, apparently she's a straight A student at her school."

_**((Tamaki's POV))**_

**((I swear I thought I would never get to talk like him, well I am the comic relief person of my group . . . NOT! XD))**

This was a crisis! If I couldn't find it, it will be the end of everything!

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

I have to find the remote to watch my little girl skate tonight! I tried looking everywhere that is possible where it could be. At last, I found it underneath my school bag ((Stupid)) and quickly flipped through the channels to find the program she's appearing in

CLICK

"- Her 7th one this year! Up Next in the ladies short program is the _Ice Princess_, Ageha Kiyomitzu!" As fast as they said her name, that's how fast she appeared.

"My beautiful daughter~~~~! WAH! I'm so happy!"

"Let's see what she has today. Will she place 1st again?"

Before she started to skate, the name of the song appeared below when the camera zoomed to her face, it was noticeable how very little makeup she had on, I can see why Kyoya teases with her a lot. Right the name of the song

_Romeo and Juliet (Soundtrack)_

Her skin is pale, her lips are shimmering and her white hair is pulled into a sleek twist. I've got to call Kyoya for this! Before I dialed anything, I had to check on how Ageha is doing

"And there it is . . . look how simple . . . not simple very difficult . . . ."

_**((Kyoya's POV))**_

Yes, I'm watching it, the competition Ageha is taking part in, taking it seriously with her chosen music, it's elegant, soft and sweet. It's beautiful how she moved along easily with the- - -

The sound of someone's phone rang, it didn't sound like mine since it was too upbeat for my taste and then I remembered that day tamaki took my phone away and who know's what he did. - - He changed my ringtone to caramelldansen . . . is he trying to make the show even more gay?

**BEEP**

"Hello?"

"HI MOMMY DEAREST!" Sigh

"What's wrong . . ._** daddy**_?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wandering if you're watching our little girl perform!" He was so loud, you could hear him without the speakers on. When he mentioned about Ageha with her competition tonight, I forgot why I was watching her skate. Why was I watching? She's a commoner right?

"I'm busy right now tamaki, bye."

**BEEP**

"You better believe it! Wow! After that crazy fall! To refocus like that! that shows she's unflappable.!"

"Let's remind the viewers that Ageha Kiyomitzu is just 16 years of age and yet be able to perform a stag jump. If you look closely again, you see how high she jumped and landed back perfectly on the ice!"

She waved happily to the camera, hugged her coach as the camera had a close up and the crowd kept chanting her name. Many people really love her. . . I tried doing more research on this girl, any website would do and fortunately, I found one:

_Ageha Kiyomitzu_

_Ageha Kiyomitzu of Japan is the true "Ice Princess" and what comes to mind about such a title. The young skater was trained by Yuki Ranshiro; Her mother and the former Ice Princess. Everyone knows her beaming face and the utter joy that comes upon her face as she lands spectacular jumps after jumps, even at the 2008 World Championships: "She has the perfect body to jump in the air; Ageha's a fighter like her mother. Ageha first became interested in figure skating at the age of 2 when her father took her to see Yuki at her World Championship. Every day she practiced when she was let out of school, yuki was the same way. She's young, it's difficult but not impossible to stop her from what she loves." Her coach, Kato Isagara; former male skater and won gold at the 1991 World Championships and one of the few men to perform a backflip and land with one foot. With a great coach and the right artistic movements she qualified to skate for korea, Japan, and The U.S. "Ageha has a heart of gold and silver, she would always be of help and be helped. Like Yuki, she is a whole different person when in the ice. Whatever my daughter will be in the future, I would still support her in any way." True words from the Ice Princesses father, Ryunnoske Kiyomitzu. Our only hope is what will this little wonder will bring_

Ageha Kiyomitzu

Technical Elements 100.9

Presentation score 90.6

Deductions -1.0

Short Program 99.3

Free Skating 174.5

Current rank 1

**((Hey you! yeah you! Why haven't you done my poll!? HUH!? Gackt will so be disappointed in you all because you haven't done the poll! I'm so sorry for the late update I have a life too you know! Final Fantasy is just an awesome game XDDD My fave is cloud. I love the hair XDD Thanks guys for bearing with me for this long and I do hope I made you love the story! I was thinking of making another fanfiction but I don't know which one just yet. Vote please on my poll and review it on my story once you're done reading and with the task. I'm serious or I will get the pedobear or Gackt to have sex with you σ.σ au revior mon amiss **


	9. Chapter 8: Jungle Pool Mayhem

Chapter 8: Jungle Pool Mayhem

**_((Hello wonderful people of , let me make a brief announcement and a wish. . ._**

**_GOD DAMN IT REVIEW! JK! Seriously though review and vote on the poll or I will get GACKT or Takeru from SuG. To get you σ_σ I will get them to go after you and you will never be seen again. Vote and Review please or I will cancel this story like it was nothing although I've spent a hard time working on this but. ..._**

**_Also, I decided to make a sequel to Ice Princess but I'm having a hard time thinking of a name . . . TT~TT Help! Think of a title for the sequel please ^^ Oh and I'm also making parings from the rest of the host club except Tamaki and Haruhi, I want them to be together ╬ Now I must go because class is about to start. Adieu mon amis et mon papillion blanche *I'm not going to tell. Now, I would like to thank all those people who read and reviewed my story and now I will shut up and let this story start. ENJOY!))_**

"NO! I Can't! Not like this!" It's amazing about where I am, in a changing room, backing away from the twin maids. Thirty minutes ago, Haruhi and I where on our way to school when we were suddenly grabbed by Hikaru and Kaoru. Next thing I knew, I was locked in a changing room trying on various outfits even one that looked way too inappropriate. Today, I just wanted to go tot school and continue my life happily about my studies and eat but no! Tamaki and the others just hat to take Haruhi and me to this artificial tropical water park!

"Ageha-sama, we must hurry to choose a two-piece for you." Say what now? Two seconds ago, I was wearing my Ouran music scholarships uniform and now I was presented with a read polished bikini that cold cover my "S" in the middle , along with some shoes and I randomly grabbed anything to cover myself like a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. The shirt had my little pony rainbow dash XD

((Hunny's P.O.V))

The water park! The water park! The water park! All of this belongs to Kyo-Chan's family and it's unbelievable that we're here especially that Haru-Chan and Age-Chan are here. I can't wait to see how cute they'll look but takashi says I can only call a girl cute if I really like her but they're both cute and they're my friends so it's okay right!?

"Hello? Anyone out here? Hello?"

That was Age-Chan! Her voice sounded close too. I was by myself so I went ahead to look for her.

"Age-Chan! Age-Chan!" I yelled for her, I hope she finds me because I could leas her to the others. YAY! I found Age-Chan near the coconut tree!

"Hunny-senpai! Thank my 'my little pony shirt' que te encontre.[1] Where are the others?" She asked me. I just noticed her shirt ad it was so cute! Whats my little pony? I don't care because I want a cupcake like that!

"Age-Chan! Follow me! Everyone's waiting for you!"

((Ageha's P.O.V))

I was lucky Hunny-senpai found me because if this was a tropical water park, which it is, who can say what kinds of tropical animals are here that Kyoya shipped in.

"Everyone! I found Age-Chan! And she looks so cute!" I literally could see the flowers popping out of his aura. I'm guessing genetics people! By those words escaping and getting the attention of Tamaki, I was hugged by him also by Hikaru and Kaoru. They're up against my private bubble, my personal bubble is being invaded! Fire the blue paintball gun! On my account!

Oh and they brought me here willingly!

"YOU! Why am I here!?" Okay, maybe I'm over reacting but I rather be at school. I don't know what came over me but according to tamaki-senpai, a black aura was surrounding me and my hair was rising up like it was alive! FUCK YEAH! O.O I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse!

"We wanted to have a vacation!"

" I WILL TELL YOU IF I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE IF I AGREE! NOW I'LL BE BEHIND MY GRADES!- Wait, did you say vacation?"

I'm going to be honest here, I've been in need of a vacation with all that skating. Note: If I didn't watch how much I practice, I would actually be killing myself so I got to be careful.

"Okay . . . Excuse me while I drink some coconut juice and whatever I can find."

I'm falling for their tricks! Curse you money people! Like I said, I was going to find a drink and a place to hide from the sun. While under the parasol, I grabbed my Ipad; you forgot I had it didn't you? And I went to find wi-fi so I could listen to some music, mainly K-pop!

((U-kiss - Man man ha ni Lyrics))

_**((Kyoya's P.O.V))**_

She rather be at school than with us? My my _Ice Princess_ , you cease to amaze me. I thought all of this would impress that small, sweet, and attractive figure skater.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Did I just say she's attractive?

"Naega geureoke-reoke manmanhani  
Sarangi geureoke neon manmanhani  
Nawaui chueogi neon manmanhani  
Geureoke modeunge da manmanhani

Ddeugeoun sarangmaneul wonhae baby girl  
Chagaun songilmaneul juneun bad girl"

She was singing and really fluent in Korean and I could tell. It surprises me that she could focused on one thing and let loose the next minute. After looking at her for three more minutes, I felt this heat rise up to my face and noticing that she was dancing this time. She looked so cute!

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Did I just say that again?

"Kyoya-senpai, I know you're out there." She said without looking my way. She's . . .NO! I'm not going to say it because I'll just confuse me even more.

"Kyoya? Earth to Ootori! Hello? Bueno?[2]" I stared blankly until Kiyomitzu-San waved her hand in front of my view.

"What?"

"You spaced out . . . Did you come here to tell me something ?"

"No, I came to see if you were okay." Why did I had to say that? She can take care of herself but then again she's vulnerable when she's caught off guard. What the hell is she doing to me? I'm more confused than ever and my pride is at stake.

_**((ME: Yep, Kyoya's got the hots for my daughter.**_

_**Ageha: I'm your daughter? 0.0**_

_**ME: No, you're my granddaughter.**_

_**Haruhi: How?**_

_**ME: I don't know but . . . NVM! Thnks you guys for reading and i gotz more reviews *Happy* **_

_**Kyoya: I wished you wrote more than you did. **_

_**ME: even if I did, It would have wasted my time for SMARTLUNCH. I don't like to waste time like my other OC that I created and I just created the sequal to this story.**_

_**Everyone: There's a sequal?**_

_**ME: why are you all surprised? I want a happy ending for you all TT~TT BTW, review people! Don't let me get Aoi from Ayabie to come after you σ.σ And vote for my poll! BYE**_

_**Everyone: Until the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome Home

Welcome Home

_**((ME: See, I told you I would see you all again right guys? *happy smile***_

_**Everyone: Yeah. You skipped some episodes though**_

_**ME: Hey! I'm doing this my way! Don't argue with me because I can't do anything to you because of rent to own**_

_**Tamaki: You own us? O.O**_

_**ME: NO I'm just keeping you as my friends. Yes I own you for now because I just paid Hatori-san to keep you until I finish the story.**_

_**Ageha: you did? What about me?**_

_**ME: No grandchild, I'm just playing and you were created by me so nothing to worry about. Would anyone like to do the honors?**_

_**Hikaru/Kaoru: WE WILL!**_

_**ME: GO!**_

_xCROSSxGAMEx doesn't own OHSHC, she only owns Ageha and possible OC's in the future or the songs that feature in her chapters even though they are awesome!_

_**ME: Thanks guys! Enjoy!**_

There she was, Ageha sitting perfectly still only drinking tea, eating a few sweets and turning the pages of her copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. _What amazed the others is that she had a stack of 10 books neatly lined up on her right and the same page numbers of each. During her spare time, she would read or practice playing her interments but today, Ageha decided to read.

"Men! Haruhi and Ageha! I decided we're going to the beach!" Yelled Tamaki, surprising everyone especially Ageha who spilled tea on her book. If it weren't for Haruhi, she would have killed him.

"I'm not going." Ageha said, trying to clean up the spill.

"Why nooooooooooootttttttt?!" Whined the 17 year old blonde boy. Ageha's agnime angry vien popped out due to his child ness. She calmly sighed and closed her book.

"I just don't want to."

"Whyyyy noooooooooooooooooootttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttt!?"

"Because I don't want to ride the car!" She blurted out, not realizing what she had said. Once she did, her eyes were wide and covered her mouth with both hands. Everyone was now interested especially the Hitachiin twins, already linking their arms around her.

"What's wrong with riding a car? Don't you have your license?" Kaoru said.

"I do but I don't need it!"

"Why?" Kaoru asked again.

"I just don't okay! If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to at the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

_**((Flashback time because it's awesome!))**_

_A beautiful clear night on the road. Perfect for a night drive during the late winter. No one expects something to happen until it happens. _

_A black car passes by and as we see through the windows, a white haired woman is driving and a 7 year old girl in the back also with white hair. They just came back from the ice rink on their way home until the woman lost control of the wheel, making it crash into whatever it could stop it. It was a mess like someone just crumbled a piece of paper into a ball. So mush just happened in 5 minutes. The 7 year old opened her eyes to be outside of the car, just staring at the car already in flames. She tried looking for her mother but then noticed her mothers hand just standing out the window, engulfed in the flames, lifeless. No movement. Five seconds later, she started to cry. Her with outfit now covered in dust and blood as she just sat there crying all night until the fire was gone. She cried and cried._

"_Mama, Mama! Mama! Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Another car came but she knew who it was. Her father just came running toward her, embracing her with a hug. He never let go even when she told him everything that had happened. She stayed by her fathers side, always refusing to ride the car or get near it after what had happened. He understood._

"_Mama is never going to come back." He said trying to make his daughter understand, wiping her tears and poking the middle of her chest. "She's right here now and mommy would want you to stay strong so please don't cry." The father gently said. She kept crying until she could talk._

"_Papa, please don't leave." _

"_I won't my dear. Mom would want me to stay with you." _

"_Daddy, you're not going to find a new mommy right?" She asked curiously. Her father smiled down on her and cradled her in his arms like the day she was born. _

"_I won't. I loved your mother too much, she's the only woman I have and will ever love but you're the second woman I will love: My daughter Ageha."_

_**((END OF FLASHBACK))**_

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! Don't let me go! I dot' wanna go!

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! Haru~hi! They're jerks! Nnoooo~!"

_**((TIME SKIP: 1 Hour at the airport))**_

"Noooooooo~oooo! I won't go! Let me go! WAH! Stranger danger!" You would never guess that a girl would be pulled by the Ouran host club and in public. She tried resisting and almost made it out the doors if it weren't for the twins that caught her by her legs and dragged her by the arms.

"Come one Ageha! It's Okinawa!" That's where Ageha snapped to attention. Okinawa, her home when she was so little and where she grew up at. What she would give to go back to visit her family but then she would have to ride a car to get to the beach. Ageha had to think and fast.

"Okay . . . I'll go with you but . . . I need a blindfold and my Ipad you took from me a week ago."

"Hooray! Age-Chan's coming with us!" Okay so everyone go on Tamaki's private jet and boy was Ageha shaking, riding a jet for the second time. She put on her headphones and wrapped the blindfold once she got to her seat; Poor girl. Clenching onto the arm chair so tightly until she felt a hand calming her down. She relaxed bit by bit; the mystery for her was who put their hand on top of hers. To everyone else, it was Kyoya; just gently touching her hand, enough to make her go to sleep through the plane ride, the car ride and still once they were inside the beach house.

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep!" Shrieked Tamaki out of excitement but haruhi to the rescue shut him and told him to be quiet until she woke up. Tamaki was right though, Agehas' face seemed untouched, not yet ruined by endless training and the late sleeping hours, as an antique doll kept safe; never to be ruined or touched.

"She's so innocent; I bet anyone would want a piece of her."

"That's no way to say about a girl you criminals! MAMMA~AA! Tell them!"

_**((Later that day))**_

Everyone was outside already serving the girls and they were waiting for the white haired wonder to wake up. Ageha was by herself in her bedroom for the few days they had here in Okinawa. When she woke up, her curious mind made her explore the rest of the room until she reached the window, seeing the others having fun out in the sun. Its Okinawa, she's finally home again. Her home was nearby so it wouldn't be a problem if she left but she would have to tell the others where she was going. Ageha was ready to go outside but all she needed was a sunhat and the girt her senpai gave to her. To her surprise, it was the pair of sunglasses she always wanted.

'_Its one of a find, making it super special.'_

'_What makes you think it's so special?'_

'_Well, what would you think if a girl gave you something that is no where else? Or if it's an item made to be the only one? That's how they feel when they give it you because you're so special. To me, it would be too lavish gift it would be a trouble.'_

"Senpai . . . bought them for me . . . . . For a guy who's called the shadow king, he's very sweet." With everything on and running toward outside, she was more than happy than ever. Apparently, everyone noticed when she was not one bit mean to the twins or Tamaki. Was it because she's here or grateful she slept throughout the whole trip to get here? She was so happy, it was heart warming yet scary.

"The fresh Okinawa air, the sea that was the bluest I've ever seen; I'm glad I'm back! I never realized how much I missed Okinawa. Thanks for bringing me here! Bye!" Finally saying, Ageha ran toward the pier where you could rent a bicycle.

"Wait, what?!" Shrieked Tamaki one more time before Ageha ran away. Turning her face back and waved she said:

"Don't worry! I'll be back, I'm just going home!"

She ran and ran until she made it to where she wanted to be. Nothing would be able to stop her from seeing her father. He's the only person she deeply cared about, for now, after her mother died. There could be; however, another man she has yet to care for.

"That will be 230 yen per hour, Ageha." said the woman renting bicycles. She knew Ageha from town and that her son went to school with her. Ageha happily smiled and gave the woman more than the bike cost. She rode way, leaving the woman admiring the kindness that Ageha had. All she needed to do was ride the fastest she could to her house to surprise her family. Little did she know, a certain black vehicle was following her? Pull down the window; you reveal the entire host club and Haruhi who was dragged into this, they were looking after or should I say stalking ageha as she headed north.

"Follow her." Kyoya instructed the driver, who followed his orders. They all still have six more hours until the sun set and the perfect time to waste it was to follow ageha around until she stopped at a certain house, possibly bigger than the others. Everyone waited as ageha waited for her house door to be answered. The door opened to reveal a handsome man about 20 or 25, brown eyes and caramel colored hair. His eyes widen once he took a glance at the white haired girl.

"Ageha-sama!" The man cheered while he glomped the child, smiling with happiness. Both of them took notice the black limo just 50 feet away from them and that's when she had a little plan. Ageha whispered something to the man, who followed his orders, walking toward the car to the unexpected host club. Surprise! He ordered everyone to step out of the car and it actually worked! Pleased with the thought that it worked, Ageha hid her guiltiness with a quick smile.

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Hikaru to the innocently smiling Ageha. She's like a bunny; all innocent and cute but you don't know what she would think about.

"I don't know what you're talking about but Kureno here is a martial arts expert, my families' best and only bodyguard. One mistake and he just might make you end up in the hospital. Got it?" She's so innocent; you can only think she's thinking about puppies or rainbows. Once again, they were wrong.

"What's all the noise about?" Another figure appeared behind Kureno, who happened to step aside to reveal a medium black haired man possibly in his late 30's, his eyes were blue with bags and he was so pale, it could match Agehas' hair. He slowly waked to the girl surprised she's here. Everyone else gave a look of "who's this guy?" but it wasn't until Ageha smiled and cried tears of joy at the same time

"Papa! You're walking!"

Confucius says what?

"Huh? Wait, that means he's your. . "

"This is my dad, Ryunnoske Kiyomitzu!" Ageha said, hugging the man as tightly as she could but gently enough to not hurt him. He smiled and turned toward his guests and everyone, aside from Ageha and Kureno, seemed surprised of his personality.

"Good to finally meet you all."

_**((HA! In your face! I finished da chapter! I finished da chapter! You owe me 8,000,000 yen AYAME!**_

_**AYAME: F*** you !**_

_**ME: you made the bet, I just agreed. ^^ Thank you all whos reading and supporting this story and yes I will try my best to complete this story and create the sequal. See you next time!**_

_**Everyone: BYE!))**_


	11. Chapter 10: Realizing the Truth

Realizing the Truth

_**((Me: Okay, let me just say that this chapter will not be as specific as the other ones, just a bunch of crumbled up, making no sense Dialogue. I need to get back on track so I like to present chapter 9 I think? **_

_**Ageha: **_

_xCROSSxGAMEx doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters just me, my family and the other OC's she has created. All of the stories and incidents mentioned in this publication are entirely fictional. No proportion of this story should be reproduced or transmitted in any form or without request from the copyright holders._

_**ME: Look, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while and I probably will be in trouble from you guys including the ones with the chainsaws. *sweat drop* I'm so sorry okay! You know I really want to make a Naruto fanfic but I need to start the series again since all that I knew about Naruto disappeared! Wah~! I'll need your help and now for review replies.**_

_**angelvoice15: Thnxs! You know that's a great title 'Ice Goddess' Haha! Something Gai would say to her if she was in Naruto world! Thanks for the review and I'll do my best to make this story awesome!**_

_**Cjsylvester: you know you are the most faithful reviewer for this story! XD I'm happy about that though and your review brings a smile to my face! :D**_

_**Athena the wise girl: No it's not over ((sadly because this is a big homework that needs to be done and I barely have time with all the honors classes I have)) I'm glad you like my story and I hope I can create more suspense in here since I need drama!**_

_**That's all I'll answer so enjoy the story everyone!))**_

"Papa! You're walking!" Ageha yelled with excitement, she was in a emotional state right now.

"I always pictured your reaction and I was right. I'm finally walking again." The man standing before all of the others was surprisingly Ageha's father. He was about 186 cm tall, black untidy hair, light blue eyes; same as Agehas but the slight difference was he had small bags under his eyes and he seemed entirely more paler than his daughter. Ageha turned around before wiping her tears away to properly introduce her father.

"Everyone, this is my dad, Ryunnoske Kiyomitzu!" The tall man gently smiled to help them calm down if it would help lessen the tension around them.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Come in, Come in. It's not often this house has visitors."

"It's like an enormous greenhouse in here!"

"Mom and I made it. We keep it clean and in shape; at least we did. It's one of the places I love because I can see the sky." It seemed everyone was enjoying the visit to the Kiyomitzu home, the residence were filled with really nice people, many places to explore and Ageha wasn't even with them when they reached a room full of white, everything was white from the furniture to the walls. Some items brought color to the room but the photos brought out the rest.

"Normally I would say to get out of her room but . . ."

Turning around, they saw Ryunnoske taking his time to walk to sit himself on top of the bed, just admiring everything inside and the door that led outside to her private patio. Ageha as with her grandmother to help with dinner, while the others were at the east wing of the house.

"All of you are her friends so it's okay." The smile of a father was warm and protective, the others could feel it. "She went through so much but she keeps a smile on her face since the day I named her Ageha." Ryunnoske-san was the kind of father that taught everything to his child, not over-protective or neglecting. Warm and caring.

"Including an "S" branded in the middle of her chest."

The man shot his eyes wide open at Kyoya as he knew one of his daughters' secrets. Everyone was confused other that Kyoya and Ryunnoske.

"Did she trust you enough to tell you?" Said Ryunnoske; turning serious.

"She did. All I want to know is what happened." This interested everyone, especially Tamaki and Ryunnoske. For Tamaki, his friend never showed such concern to anybody before until Ageha came along. For Ryunnoske, it brought slight joy, his daughter had someone special that cared for her; the "one" him and Veronica were talking about. While in the process, he tried thinking of the day his daughter went out with "that" boy, nice at first but turned violent.

"It happened just before her acceptance letter from Ouran came; she went out with a local boy named Yakusuku Shinji. Everything was nice the first month but . . . he never let her be by herself with friends or at home so she broke up with him. The following week, Veronica found her lying on the floor covered in her own blood from the "S" mark and we found a letter in her hand . . . . "Ageha's mine and only mine! No one can have her! NO BODY!" "

_**((Kyoya's POV, What's he going to say about this?))**_

How could someone do something like that to her!? She could have ended up in much worse condition, taking away her smile I loved so much. Maybe that's why she cried thinking I would have done the same thing. I would never do something like that to her, could I? This feeling, this constant ringing in my chest, just how it sounded when she was just near me; Ageha's a girl who loves to skate like her mother, with one of the most beautiful singing voices along with the melody of both violin and piano. She's different than any other girl I've met, could that be the reason I became her friend.

'_**Kyoya! Kyoya!'**_

" I enjoyed this chat. Ageha and Veronica made lunch, enjoy yourselves and you must try Ageha's Shogayaki." I came out of my thoughts, seeing everyone getting up and dismissing themselves; all except for me since I felt a hand placed onto my shoulder to loop up at Ryunnoske-san smiling. He sat me back down while still wearing the smile on his face. What are the other doing right now?

_**((Meanwhile with the troublesome host club))**_

"Kureno-san! We have to hear what they're talking about!"

"I'm sorry Tamaki-san but to whoever has a private meeting with Ryunnokse-dono must be undisturbed and private."

"PPPLLLLLEEEASSSSEEE!?"

"No. Remember, Ageha-sama said I'm allowed to do whatever I want in case you all don't behave."

"What?!

_**((And back to Kyoya!))**_

"Kyoya Ootori, am I right?" He asked me. This is Ageha's father, the supposed Tae Kwan Do champion for 12 years straight.

"Yes. I would like to say it's an honor to meet you in person."

I'm face to face with Ageha's father but he doesn't seem like what I thought he was I see a bit of Ageha on his face because of the eye shape and color, they really remind me of Ageha so much.

"Kyoya-kun, you remind me of myself and my father-in-law. The two of us chased after who we loved just like you with Ageha"

"W-what are you talking about?"

_**Don't lie, don't lie.**_

"I'm saying you're in love with my daughter Kyoya-kun. You can hide it but I'll have no trouble seeing through it. Admit it, you're in love with her.

What was he talking about? I don't like Ageha as something more than a friend. She's fun, amazing, strong, and beautiful and a good friend. As I said before, I had this constant heartache when she wasn't around and when she's just next to me. What was going on with me? How could I feel such emotion, how can I feel this way? Ageha is my friend, Ageha is my friend. . . .

'_**Kyoya-senpai, can I pick the next theme? . . . . Senpai! Next time don't sneak up on me and we can sing together if you ask.'**_

"Why . . . ?"

_**All this time . . .I've been falling for her?**_

I felt Ryunnoske-san's hand rest on my right shoulder; I turned around to see him smiling at me. What was he aiming for?

"I have one request for you Kyoya-kun." He said in a serious tone but with a smile. This was going to be the day I will remember because my feelings were involved with this, how could I not? He smiled more and said:

"Watch over my daughter."

_**((Time skip: Toward the host club in the kitchen! Let me do what I love people! *Hugs Kyoya plushie* **_

_**Kyoya: I'm not going to ask.))**_

It smelled new, it smelled warm and it tasted warm and great; it was sweet yet spicy.

"Ah! It's hot yet sweet!? What did you put on it Ageha!?"

One of the twins, Kaoru I believe, started to complain when he finished a piece of shogayaki marinated with. .

Hm, I actually don't know what flavor it is; maybe it's her own recipe. I'll have to ask her about it.

Ageha made her way toward the table, giving us our drinks; she looks so cute with her hair up like that and that apron . . . . I wonder what the situation would be if it was just me and her.

_**((ME: Geez kyoya, you're a perv. XP**_

_**Kyoya: you're the author you wrote it. Don't blame me what I say, your story. *writes on notebook***_

_**ME: even on vacations, he brings that stupid notebook with kami-san knows what he writes. Guys review and follow! This story is pretty long don't you think! SEE YA!**_

_**Ageha: Bye!))**_


End file.
